


Star Trails

by Luddleston



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Noct and Prompto being the cutest boyfriends, Photography, somewhat immature humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luddleston/pseuds/Luddleston
Summary: Prompto gives Noct a lesson on photography.Noct is pretty sure his boyfriend is the cutest thing in the entire world.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 9
Kudos: 96





	Star Trails

**Author's Note:**

> Prompto is a photography nerd. I am a photography nerd. I was thinking the other day about how he could get really nice photos of the night sky while they're camping, and today this happened. I was supposed to be editing ot4 smut, but this is here instead ooooops.

"Uh, what're you doing out here?" Noct had left the tent to grab his portable phone battery out of the car, and he really hadn't expected to find Prompto standing in the middle of the haven setting up his tripod. 

"Long exposure," Prompto said, as if that explained anything. He knelt as he popped open the catches to extend the legs of the tripod, head bobbing to whatever tune he couldn't get out of his head today.

Noct took a couple steps closer, watching Prompto's hands work, confident and sure. This was only second best to watching him clean his gun. "I'm guessing that's a photography thing?" Noct asked, although he wasn't sure what the hell Prompto could've been photographing out in the pitch dark. 

"Yeah! I'm shooting star trails, I've been wanting to do this since _forever,_ man, but you can't do it in Insomnia because of all the light pollution—it's a thing with the shutter speed—wait. Do you actually wanna hear this?" Prompto stopped himself before dumping even more information on Noct, but hey, if he was willing to listen to Noct talk about fish for like an hour yesterday, he could go on as long as he wanted. 

"Sure, tell me about it," he said, "but explain it like I'm, y'know, a person who doesn't know shit about photography." 

"Well, you are," Prompto said, and when he grinned, the dimple in his cheek creased. He shuffled up to Noct's side to show him his camera screen, which was currently a mess of settings and numbers Noct couldn't discern the purpose of. He couldn't help but wrap an arm around Prompto's shoulders and press his cheek against Prompto's head. Hey, it was cold. Ish. 

"Alright, go wild," Noct said, and Prompto made a little noise of glee Noct wanted to record and keep forever. 

"Okay, so. You know how cameras take pictures by opening the shutter real quick and then recording whatever it sees onto like, film or a memory card, or whatever?" Prompto tapped the shutter button demonstratively. "Sooo, if you just leave that open, it keeps going, and if something's moving—like a light in the dark—it'll show up on the image like a path kind of thing." 

"Sounds… interesting?" 

"Lemme show you! You got your flashlight, right?" Prompto asked, ducking out from under Noct's arm and setting his camera on the tripod. He fiddled with the settings on his camera for a second before snapping it into the tripod and swiveling it to face Noct. "Okay, so I'll do like five seconds, and if you draw something or write something in the air with your flashlight, it'll be in the photo. Got it?" 

Noct grinned, because, if nothing else, this was an opportunity to mess with Prompto. "Got it." 

He turned on his flashlight, and Prompto counted him down from three. Noct wasn't really sure this was gonna work, but if it did… 

After the five seconds passed by, Prompto ducked to look at his camera roll, then laughed so hard he snorted. "Did you draw a dick!?" 

"Uh, duh, of course I drew a dick." A very bright, glowing dick that definitely showed up on Prompto's camera screen. "Okay, that's seriously cool." 

"Right!?" Prompto readjusted the angle of his camera lens, facing the horizon. "So, if you do it for longer, like two hours or something, you can catch the patterns that the stars make when the planet rotates—it looks _sweet._ And since it's such a clear night, I thought I'd try it out!" 

Even in the dark, Noct could see the brightness of Prompto's smile, the spark in his eyes when he looked at something he was super excited about. Usually chocobos, but on the rare occasions he looked at Noct like that, Noct though he was gonna melt straight through the floor. 

"Hey. Point it at me again, I wanna write something else," he said, clicking his flashlight on again. "Do like ten seconds this time." 

"If you make me do this just so you can draw a more detailed dick, I swear to all the Six—" 

"It's not gonna be a dick!" 

Prompto sighed, shaking his head, but he was still smiling. "Okay, three, two, one…" 

Noct really hoped Prompto could read his handwriting, especially when it was midair-flashlight-writing, all the letters strung together and probably sloppy and lopsided. When the shutter clicked closed, Prompto checked it and honest-to-god _squealed,_ so Noct was pretty sure he'd gotten the message. 

_I love you._

"Noct! Get over here, c'mon, I gotta kiss you." 

Well, he was never saying no to that. 

He kissed Prompto for what felt like hours, while Prompto took absolutely lovely pictures of the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr/twitter @luddlestons


End file.
